


The Last Time.

by JenCollins



Series: 21st's SPN writing challenge [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon! Dean - Freeform, Emotionally Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Smut, tint of angst, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCollins/pseuds/JenCollins
Summary: Being a demon shouldn't come with added feelings. But here he was, aching for his Angel.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: 21st's SPN writing challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092269
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	The Last Time.

**Author's Note:**

> hiya!
> 
> Fourth story is here!
> 
> I really felt like I won't actually write anything today, was way too tired, but see, a cup of a peppermint tea and here I am an hour later with a good enough fic!
> 
> Enjoy!

**The Last Time.**

When Dean just turned into a demon, it felt easy to just leave. 

It was a right thing to do, he couldn’t hurt Sam like that. He couldn’t hurt Cas. It was better to be just gone, out of their lives.

What Dean didn’t see coming was feelings after. He has always thought that demons weren't capable of human emotions but here he was with such force ache in his chest that he wanted to rip all his hair out from his head.

Dean wrote it off on being turned like that because of the Mark but who knows, maybe he just was still way too human even for being a demon.

He tried to drink it all away, didn’t work, it felt like even booze wasn’t working correctly for him anymore.

He tried to party it out, get it off his system by doing whatever Mark asked him for, but no matter what he did, it didn’t stop the clawing ache gripping tightly at his chest, at the place where his heart was.

He knew that it was illogical, how the fuck could an Demon feel this way towards Angel. They were supposed to be arch enemies!

But that was Cas, his Castiel, his Angel of the Lord.

That’s how one lonely night he found himself sitting in a crappy motel room, whispering a prayer for Cas. Nothing major, just one thing, a simple breath of his word, simple Cas.

And without a fail, a knock on the door came just hours later.

Dean stood up and there he was, looking at the blue eyes of the Angel.

He has thought that maybe meeting Cas will soothe the ache, at least in some weird way, but here he was, looking at Cas with this stupidly painful ache only growing more and more intense.

And fuck it, he couldn’t do it anymore.

He yanked Cas in by his tie, pushing the door shut with his leg and slamming Cas against them, not letting as much as a breath come in between them, he was slamming his lips against Cas.

It was like he was starving and this was his first bite of food in years.

And Cas, oh, sweet, sweet Cas, he just wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, treading one hand into his longer hair and deepened the kiss as if he was feeling just as Dean was.

It wasn’t soft, far from it, they were bitting and rushing and bruising, just trying to get more of each other, letting their hands wander, taking in the whole of their bodies before they were stumbling backwards toward bed, falling down so easily, Cas landing on top of Dean without as much as taking his lips off of Dean’s.

\- Fuck, Cas, I missed you! - Dean gasped out, gripping Cas a bit too tight, breathing in his unique scent.

\- I’m here, I’m here, Dean. I missed you so much. - Cas mumbled against Dean’s lips, something catching in his voice and fuck, it squeezed something into Dean’s chest to see his Angel so broken but it was for the better, it really was, it was better to just cut himself off them than hurt them in long ride.

Dean flipped them over and was once again surprised by how easily Cas’ let him.

He glanced back into these deep blue eyes before slowly sliding lower, working his way over Cas neck, biting down so softly, afraid to hurt, afraid to mark. He needed to be careful.

But just hearing Cas half gasp, half moan when Dean’s teeth grazed over his pulse point made Dean fully lose himself.

Each kiss became more and more heated till once again they were gripping each other way too tight, way too hard, bruising and nearly tearing the skin apart, just trying to get rid of clothes separating their bodies.

And then finally, they were flushed together, skin to skin. It was burning them up but neither of them cared, too far gone in each other to notice.

They moved their hips at the same time, sending sparks fly around them, both gasping in intense pleasure.

They have done this just a handful of times, it still feels something raw, something pure, it still sends sparks flying all around them and still, neither of them could get enough.

It has been too long so neither could muster a patience to actually go through all the work, instead they just let their hips slant together, their dicks rub smoothly against one another, pre-cume slidding their way.

It could have been hours but it felt like minutes when Cas’ hold on Dean’s hips tightened and Dean’s fingers pulled on Cas hair, they had just enough time to smash their lips together before they both fell over the edge, moaning each other names through sloppy kisses, trying to hold on to each other as if their lives depended on it.

Cas moved his hips through their aftershocks, letting it linger just a bit more, making Dean hiss in being oversensitive and pulling even tighter at Cas’ hair but only got a deep kiss in reward.

Finally they stilled, their kisses slowing down, growing softer, their grips getting more loose, on the edge of loving.

After a while they shifted to their sides, still trying to hold onto each other but not really daring to watch each other in the eyes.

With every passing silent moment, sadness was starting to blanket over them, trying to suffocate them.

And Dean couldn’t take it, he could feel how much this was hurting Cas, each stroke of gentle fingers against his hip was like a blade straight into his heart because every stroke of these gentle hands was laced with a deep and terrible ache and loss, he was hurting Cas even in this moment right there and it was driving him crazy.

He finally looked up, meeting Cas’ blue eyes, filled with sadness.

They got lost into each other's eyes, trying their best to communicate through simple stares, not being able to actually speak their feelings.

Dean ended it with a soft kiss, letting their lips linger together for a moment longer before breaking apart and oh so gently brushing Cas’ hair out of his eyes.

\- This was the last time. - He murmured, his voice all rough, rumbling all around them.

\- This was the last time. - Cas’ murmured with his voice so lovely husky.

Dean let his fingers trail over Cas’ cheek, the pad of his thumb stopping at his lips, parting them before leaning in and replacing it with his own lips.

This kiss was sweet, overly sweet and overly gentle. A goodbye kiss.

Dean breathed Cas in for one last time before slipping out of the bed, getting dressed without a sound, still feeling Cas’ eyes lingering on his body, sucking in the sight of him, of what will be gone.

Dean stopped at the door, looking back just one last time.

There he was, his Angel, laying naked in the hotel bed with moonlight shining over his body making him look fragile and so broken, his blue eyes seemed to glow with grace Dean so much missed, his whole body glowing with moonlight. It seemed that with just a blink of his eyes, Cas will be gone, like he has never been in Dean’s life ever.

Dean bowed his head for a moment, closing his eyes and concentrating on the moment.

_ I Love You. _

He whispered in his mind, concentrating his whole being on Cas.

That was it, he opened his eyes and stood up straighter before opening the door and going out.

He heard the door slam shut behind him but he couldn’t look back, he just couldn’t, he knew that if he would look back and catch another glimpse of how devastating Cas’ was left, he would drop everything and run back there, holding his Angel close, not caring of the consequences.

So he just left it all behind, left it in that hotel room, behind a slamming door.

Here he was, a Demon, ready for a new start.

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, i really like how this one played out!
> 
> Please let me know what you think of it!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
